Rain
Rain (More commonly referred to as "the Dragon Tamer") is the main protagonist of the Rainimator Series "Fractures". He makes his first appearance in The Struggle and his first speaking debut in Wither Heart. Story Before The Struggle, Rain was living a simple life in the village of Glacierford. He was present when one of the village inhabitants killed a zombie that had tried to attack their village. The next day, the inhabitant who killed the zombie became an infected zombie himself, and started infecting and killing through the village. During this time, Rain, Abigail, and several other survivors fled the village. They tried to outrun them through the vast snow taiga, however Herobrine's army of zombies eventually caught up to them. While the other survivors fought the zombies, Rain engaged in a duel with Herobrine, however was unable to defeat him before Herobrine teleported away. With the rest of the survivors killed, Rain and Abigail attempt to cross a bridge but a creeper explodes and separates them, one on each side of the bridge. Abigail is killed and Rain is infected. In Cold as Ice, Rain's body is recovered when Ser Patrick and Daryll cross into the area to wipe out the remaining Undead. After feeding him a potion, they return to their base on horseback, carrying his body. At their base, Rain is seemingly revived and cured by Lady Azura, one eye turning red in the process, and joins the Frostbourne faction. He starts training and is eventually given special set of armor and a large sword. The Ender Watchers later laid siege to the Dreadfort, which was ended after Rain teleported to the End and tamed the Ender Dragon. In We Are the Danger, Rain was included in a storm for Glacierford. Riding on the back of the Ender Dragon, Rain was able to destroy the towers above before aiming to burn Herobrine before he could escape, ultimately failing. When Herobrine returns with the Nether Horde, Rain encounters Nether Princess Abigail, who wastes little time attacking Rain with intent to kill. Not wanting to hurt his love, Rain does his best to dodge her incredible speed, leading for him to instead immobilize her with ice before fleeing on the dragon. His sword and armor are absent for some reason in the following episodes. Following up in Just So You Know, Rain bursts into Azura's lab to ask her for help in fixing his broken heart. He wallows in his grief, reflecting on the times before Abigail and himself died and became enemies after revival, which is when his vengeance takes over. Stealing one of Azura's prototype rifles and two swords, he heads to the Nether where he kills multiple Ghasts, Pigmen, Withers, and Blazes (including Scorch), before dropping down to fight Glutton. Rain's reckless, vengeful, rage driven attacks lead for him to be severely injured by Glutton before Rain is able to decapitate him. Abigail then approaches, to which Rain sheds a tear before the two charge at each other, Abigail easily besting him due to his weakened state. As she lands a devastating blow to his heart, Rain is able to stab her in the neck, killing her, before he collapses from the pain. Rain is not seen again, presumed dead by the Frostbourne, until Wings of Salvation. He is shown to be fighting off multiple Pigmen in his weakened, near dead state, however Azura flies in and kills them and incoming enemy Skeletons sent by Naeus (who is revealed in the next episode to have Abigail's body). Azura quickly runs out of ammunition for her weapons, and is forced to flee with Rain through the portal and back to the Dreadfort. In Wither Heart, it is revealed that Rain has a Withering Curse, more than likely from when Abigail stabbed him in the heart. Stella, after a heated argument with Patrick, goes with Rain to the Mystic Forest to find the cure at her hometown, the Coven Village. They travel through several different biomes and ruins left from the Undead reign, and as night falls set up camp. The peace is not kept for long as Rain and Stella are forced to fight off the scattered Undead that try to attack them, Rain's withering growing to the point where his left eyes has reverted to the state it was during his time as a zombie. The withering continues to grow to a point where, as they get near the village, Rain becomes immobilized, collapsing to the ground and forcing Stella to go find the book alone. After encountering and defeating Infernius, Stella cures Rain's sickness and embraces him, much to Rain's shock. In Ender Wish, Rain and Stella are seen still at the Coven Village, until they observe a beacon of light from Zeganirn body following the Nether Horde's siege, leaving behind an Ender Chest believing to contain one or more of the artifacts. Abilities Before Cold as Ice, Rain is a standard human without any form of magic, though he was notably very skilled with a sword, being able to defeat numerous Undead and even hold his own against Herobrine. After his Frostbourne revival and training, he is able to utilize the power of ice through his sword and armour, as well as transition into a more advanced swordsman with training in Dreadfort. He is able to call upon and command the Ender Dragon, gaining him the title of "the Dragon Tamer". Trivia * Rain, like Abigail and possibly Stella, is 19 years old. * It was revealed he was originally going to be called "Arlon", however the name of Rain has instead taken its place. * He is voiced by Lost Composition. * Due to him fleeing Glacierford in We Are the Danger, Rain is labelled as a deserter by the Ender Watchers, who frown upon such a thing. Gallery Beyond the Grave - thumbnail.jpg|Rain and Abigail on an April Fools promotional. Rain Stella and Dragon Egg.jpg|Rain and Stella in a promotional render with an Ender Dragon egg, the third Artifact Wither Heart Curse.jpg|Rain suffering from a Wither Heart Curse in Wither Heart. Azura and Rain.PNG|Rain being rescued by Azura in Wings of Salvation. Images (5).jpeg|Rain in a promotional render. 1 of a Kind teaser.jpg|Rain in Glacierford alongside Abigail and other villagers in a promotional render for 1 of a Kind. Category:Ender Watchers Category:Frostbourne Category:Males Category:Humans